


Off-screen

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Mitsuki!!! on ice headcanon [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuuri!centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: "Da quanto?" chiese ancora, rimanendo fermo nonostante l'agitazione evidente di Victor. Non era intenzionato a cedere."Da quando mi hai sedotto mostrandomi il tuo eros, la prima volta." rispose lui infine, e Yuuri, assaporando un senso di vittoria completa, scese a baciarlo di nuovo con passione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... Non so scrivere lemon slash, quindi non aspettatevi una cosa seria. Beh, almeno ci ho provato. Yuri on ice mi ha convinto pure su questo e, sì, mi sono gettata nel baratro senza alcun rimpianto.
> 
> (Il titolo è perché questo è avvenuto canon fra il settimo e l'ottavo episodio, sorry I don't make the rules).
> 
> PS edit: la cosa BELLISSIMA di questa storia è che si può inserire canon anche con il senno di poi (la scrissi dopo l'ottavo episodio, e quindi prima del plot-twist del 10) proprio per come Viktor risponde a Yuuri XDDDDD Dato che sto cercando che storie inserire nella mega-raccolta dei miei headcanon, in questo modo è perfetto XDDDD Mi stringerei la mano da sola XDDDDD

Dopo le interviste, i festeggiamenti con gli amici e i rivali, i paparazzi che non la smettevano di far loro delle foto - forse sperando in altri scatti succulenti come quelli avuti dopo la sua esibizione -, finalmente Yuuri e Victor riuscirono a tornare in camera.  
E Yuuri scoprì che, nonostante tutta la stanchezza accumulata, ora che erano liberi dal dovere pubblico della decenza - che in ogni caso non li aveva mai frenati molto -, restare solo con Victor non era esattamente la cosa migliore per poter andare a dormire rilassato.  
"... Sono stanco morto," disse, alcuni istanti dopo aver sentito la chiavi girare nella porta, cercando un diversivo qualsiasi "credo che andrò a farmi una doccia."  
"Va bene." rispose Victor, sedendosi sul suo letto.  
(Per quanto avessero ormai superato ogni limite, in effetti, non erano ancora al punto tale da dormire veramente insieme. O insomma, non lo sarebbero stati se non ci fosse stato quel bacio, o almeno così Yuuri pensava. Ma, _in effetti_ , anche prima dell'esibizione Victor gli era spalmato addosso ordinandogli di dormire e, beh, chissà come mai non ci era riuscito... Stupido Victor con i suoi stupidi gesti insensati).  
Yuuri si diresse quindi verso il bagno e, dopo essersi chiuso dentro, sospirò e cominciò a spogliarsi.  
Mentre si lavava continuava a ripensare a quella scena. Quel... Bacio.  
Possibile che Victor gliel'avesse dato solo in uno slancio genuino di follia? Sarebbe stato molto in linea con il suo carattere da persona poco seria e pronta alla battutina perversa. Oppure c'era qualcosa di più...? _Argh_ , non l'avrebbe scoperto mai e non aveva senso rimuginarci troppo. Perché chiedere era fuori discussione, ovviamente. L'unica cosa sensata da fare era sorridere bonariamente e andare avanti e pretendere che nulla fosse successo (forse solo un'allucinazione collettiva a livello mondiale, e va beh). Un po' come aveva fatto quando Victor l'aveva letteralmente assalito al locale e Phichit aveva postato la foto su instagram. ( _Dannato Phichit._ Un giorno gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare con gli interessi).  
Finito di lavarsi, quindi, Yuuri chiuse l'acqua, uscì dalla doccia e rimase alcuni istanti a contemplare il suo corpo nudo e gocciolante, pensando il più intensamente possibile alla sua prossima mossa.  
_Oh, al diavolo._  
Afferrò quindi l'asciugamano più striminzito e, dopo essersi dato una sommaria asciugata a corpo e capelli, se lo strinse in vita e uscì con solo quello indosso dal bagno.  
...  
Victor non era in vista.  
Perplesso, ma forse anche sollevato, Yuuri avanzò di qualche passo, deciso a farla finita seppellendosi sotto le coperte e non uscendo mai più...  
... Fino a che qualcuno non lo strinse per la vita, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
" _Yuuri._ "  
Yuuri poteva sentire il respiro caldo di Victor sul collo. Con il cuore in gola, afferrò il coraggio a due mani e si voltò, per quanto la stretta gli consentisse. Non fece neppure in tempo a scorgere il suo volto che subito il mondo si spense, mentre le labbra di Victor si chiudevano (di nuovo) sulle sue.  
Fu una reazione puramente istintiva (il panico che montava e non sapeva gestire), ma Yuuri alzò le braccia e premette con le mani sul suo petto, allontanandosi all'indietro di pochi centimetri e interrompendo quel contatto. Victor continuava a tenerlo stretto in vita, ad ogni modo, e aveva riaperto gli occhi per guardarlo con lo sguardo più serio che Yuuri gli avesse mai visto.  
"Pensavi che fosse tutto uno scherzo?" gli disse dopo alcuni istanti, e Yuuri ce ne mise altrettanti per spegnere i punti esclamativi nel suo cervello, ricollegare i fatti ed elaborare la frase che gli era appena stata detta.  
Poi, con un gemito di puro desiderio, si avventò sulle sue labbra e approfondì (finalmente) quel dannato bacio, lingua nella lingua e bocche che si cercano e tutte quella dannate minchiate da harmony con cui sua sorella gli aveva riempito la testa anni e anni prima.  
Ovviamente la risposta di Victor non si fece attendere.  
Arretrò, finendo di nuovo contro il muro, spinto dal puro impeto che Yuuri ci aveva messo in quel bacio. Non ne sembrò comunque dispiaciuto e, anzi, non appena sentì la lingua di Yuri nella sua bocca ricambiò la cosa forse con esagerata passione (Yuuri stava per soffocare, ma non si lamentò neppure un singolo istante e, anzi, iniziò a riservagli lo stesso trattamento. Non fu un bacio proprio pulito, anzi. Sembravano due ragazzini allupati alla prima esperienza, cosa che, almeno per Yuuri, era vera).  
Il bacio si interruppe solo quando Victor afferrò le natiche di Yuuri (ancora coperte dal striminzito asciugamano) e lo spinse verso di sé. In quel momento, entrambi gli uomini si resero _pienamente_ ed _effettivamente_ conto che entrambi avevano un'erezione e che ora l'altro la percepiva distintamente addosso a sé.  
Yuuri si scostò appena dal volto di Victor per guardarlo, rosso in viso e ansimante. Victor era più composto di lui, ma i suoi occhi erano così velati dal desiderio che Yuuri si sentì impazzire. E infine fu Victor a cedere, spingendolo indietro e premendogli addosso, fino a che Yuuri non inciampò nel materasso e cadde sul letto di traverso. Victor lo raggiuse subito, chino a caproni sopra di lui, e ricominciò a baciarlo con, se possibile, ancora più passione.  
Yuuri non riusciva a far altro che ricambiare. Cercò di trascinare Victor verso di sé, chiudendogli le mani dietro al collo, ma lui aveva altri piani che divennero evidenti non appena la sua mano si chiuse sulla sua erezione (e fu in quel momento che Yuuri si accorse che l'asciugamano era caduto, perso in quel pochi passi prima di cadere e sbattere la schiena sul materasso).  
Gemette, incontrollato, e Victor staccò la bocca dalla sua solo per guardarlo di nuovo con ardore.  
"Ti voglio." disse, la voce roca.  
E Yuuri si sentì impazzire.  
_Ti voglio._  
Non "ti desidero", non un effimero sentimento carnale.  
_Ti voglio, voglio te per te stesso, sangue corpo e anima. Voglio che tu sia mio come io, ah, io sono tuo._  
Yuuri ignorò ogni movimento di Victor, nonostante il piacere stesse montando a livelli preoccupanti, e con un colpo di reni lo distrasse dalla sua occupazione e ribaltò lo loro posizioni. Gemette, quasi ruggì, prima di affondare il volto sul suo collo e mordere, leccare e succhiare ogni centimetro di pelle che incontrava. Gli tolse la maglietta con forza, quasi rischiando di strapparla, e soffrendo per ogni istante in cui le sue labbra non erano sul suo corpo.  
_Voleva di più._  
_Voleva marchiarlo come suo in modo permanente, indelebile._  
Salì con una scia di baci, fermandosi per lambire il lobo dell'orecchio con le labbra, fino a trovare di nuovo la sua bocca, affamato. Lo aiutò a togliersi pantaloni e mutande e si stese completamente sopra di lui, cercando sollievo nel contatto, _pelle contro pelle_ , muovendosi piano mentre le loro erezioni si premevano addosso, intrappolate fra i loro corpi; con le mani scese a toccare tutto ciò che riusciva a raggiungere, fianchi e cosce mentre Victor si agitava e mugolava sotto di lui, approfittando della disparità nella loro altezza per afferrargli le natiche e stringere.  
E, infine, quando ormai si sentiva sul punto di scoppiare per il desiderio, Yuuri si rialzò ed aprì le gambe di Victor... E rimase così, a guardarlo, in completo panico ricordandosi solo in quel momento che le differenze di anatomia fra uomo e donna rendevano impossibile una penetrazione facile.  
Gli istanti si allungarono in eternità, mentre Yuuri continuava a cambiare espressione e fissare quel punto ( _non posso a freddo, oddio lo voglio, non posso Victor- oddio lo voglio, aiuto, Victor aiuto-_ ).  
Poi, come ogni volta in ogni situazione di crisi, fu un movimento di Victor a distrarlo. Lui, infatti, aveva portato un dito alle labbra e lo fissava da sotto in su con un'espressione divertita e strafottente.  
Yuuri aprì la bocca, incerto, ma non riuscì a dire nulla perché Victor lo anticipò.  
"Bambino." gli disse, prendendolo in giro.  
Yuuri arrossì d'imbarazzo fino alla punta dei capelli, prendendo mentalmente nota di andare ad impiccarsi alla prima occasione, e Victor spostò il dito per indicare il comodino accanto a lui. Forse anche per evitare di continuare a guardarlo imbambolato come lo scemo che era, Yuuri si chinò verso il comodino e aprì il casserto, trovandoci del lubrificante.  
Lo prese fra le mani e la prima cosa che notò (perché sentiva ancora prepotente la figura di merda e doveva quindi distrarsi e ritrovare il giusto spirito) fu che le scritte sulla confezione erano in giapponese.  
... In giapponese.  
E loro erano in Cina.  
Yuuri strinse la confezione, poi, sentendo il sangue ribollire, l'aprì con forza e si versò il lubrificante sulle mani. Tornò a guardare Victor, serio come non mai.  
"Da quanto ce l'hai?" gli chiese a bruciapelo, ma lui non rispose e sorrise, invece.  
Yuuri gli mise una mano fra le gambe, cominciando ad accarezzarlo, e si chinò di più su di lui.  
"Da quanto stai aspettando questo momento?"  
Victor allargò il sorriso.  
"Non te lo dirò mai."  
Yuuri lo baciò ancora, e si toccò l'erezione per cospargerla di lubrificante, mentre con l'altra mano continuava a preparare Victor. Trovò ciò che stava cercando e, piano, inserì un dito.  
Victor mugolò qualcosa, ma rimase fermo, senza agitarsi.  
"Da quanto?" chiese ancora, in un sussurro sopra le sue labbra.  
Victor gli afferrò la nuca e lo spinse in giù, verso di lui. Gli chiuse la gambe sulla schiena, attirandolo sul suo ventre e aiutando il suo lavoro di preparazione.  
"Da quanto, Victor?" chiese ancora Yuuri, inserendo un altro dito e trovando molta meno resistenza.  
Victor sospirò sul suo collo e si mosse contro il suo corpo. Stanco di non ottenere risposta, Yuuri si staccò da lui, rialzandosi e togliendo le dita per aprirgli di nuovo le gambe, non più intrecciate sulle sua schiena. Piano, molto piano, aiutandosi con le mani (ancora piene di lubrificante), scivolò dentro di lui.  
Vide Victor chiudere gli occhi e muguale qualcosa, probabilmente in russo; lo vide voltare la testa e stringere le labbra, forse infastidito dalla sua intrusione. Yuuri rallentò e cercò di essere il meno invasivo possibile, saggiando la sua resistenza e piegandola al proprio volere.  
E infine, ormai tutto dentro di lui, Victor riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò. Non c'era più traccia di sfida e derisione nel suo sguardo, solo desiderio e lascivia.  
_Mio,_ pensò Yuuri, _Victor è solo mio, questo sguardo è solo per me, solo io lo conosco in questo modo. Mio._  
Più del piacere fisico, ad eccitarlo ulteriormente fu questa consapevolezza assoluta.  
_Marchiato. Mio._  
"Da quanto?" chiese ancora, rimanendo fermo nonostante l'agitazione evidente di Victor. Non era intenzionato a cedere.  
"Da quando mi hai sedotto mostrandomi il tuo _eros_ , la prima volta." rispose lui infine, e Yuuri, assaporando un senso di vittoria completa, scese a baciarlo di nuovo con passione.  
Cominciarono a muoversi, in modo molto impacciato e fuori sincrono. Nonostante questo, però, Yuuri si sentiva in paradiso. Dopotutto quella era solo la loro prima volta, avrebbero avuto tempo di conoscersi e... E lui stava facendo sesso con Victor. L' _amore_ , con Victor.  
_Mio._  
Sentiva la sua stretta attono al suo membro, le sue mani sulla schiena trattenerlo. Sentiva i suoi gemiti nell'orecchio e i suoi mugolii in russo e, non appena poteva, si girava a lasciargli un bacio umido sul collo. Sentiva, anche, che se avesse continuato così la fine sarebbe stata vicina, e lui non poteva affatto permetterlo. Proprio quando era arrivato al limite decise di fermarsi, ma non aveva fatto i conti con Victor: lui gli strinse le gambe addosso e lo attirò ancora verso di sé, ansimando nel suo orecchio.  
E Yuuri, senza più alcun potere decisionale, non riuscì a far altro che arrendersi e venire, seguendo l'onda del suo stesso desiderio.  
" _Aaaaaaaaaaah!_ " urlò, addosso a Victor, mentre già si pentiva e si dava dello stupido per non essere riuscito a ricambiare ciò che Victor aveva fatto per lui. Rimase alcuni istanti così, fermo e circondato dalle braccia di lui, fino a che non comprese la sua idiozia sino in fondo e iniziò a sfilarsi dalla sua presa.  
Scese sul suo corpo - _una scia di baci bollenti sul collo, sul petto e sul ventre_ \- fino a trovare l'oggetto dei desideri. Non aveva mai fatto un pompino in vita sua e, beh, insomma, fino a qualche mese prima non avrebbe nemmeno mai pensato di farlo, ma era un uomo e sapeva cosa dava piacere ad un uomo. Si applicò, quindi, andando di fantasia ed intuito, e regolando le sue mosse in base ai gemiti di Victor, che aveva accolto di buon grado questo cambio di programma e che gli stava tenendo ora i capelli, stringendo la presa ma senza forzarlo verso il basso.  
E, _finalmente_ , infine anche Victor prese il proprio piacere per sé. Non aveva pensato di avvertirlo (Yuuri dubitava che fosse molto in sé, e che avesse perso enormi pezzi di ragione per strada mentre la cosa progrediva, ma insomma, lo poteva capire), quindi a lui non rimase altro che soffocare il disgusto del sapore amarognolo deglutendo.  
E Victor, una volta ripresosi abbastanza da tornare presente al mondo, mentre ancora ansimava cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, lasciò andare i suoi capelli per sollevarsi e guardarlo. Yuuri si sistemò meglio (era finito con le ginocchia sul pavimento, mezzo steso sul materasso) e, non appena si sedette di nuovo sul letto, Victor lo attirò a sé e lo baciò di nuovo, incurante del suo stesso sapore nella bocca di lui.  
Yuuri ricambiò e soffocò un sorriso sulle sue labbra. Victor si fece di nuovo cadere all'indietro, trascinandolo, e una volta finito il bacio - _spenta l'urgenza_ \- Yuuri si accoccolò meglio accanto a lui, poggiandogli la testa sul petto e circondandogli le gambe con una delle sue.  
_Mio, e mio soltanto._  
"No, non era uno scherzo," sussurrò, felice e appagato, ricordando la prima domanda di Victor "neanche per me."  
Victor lo strinse a sé con le braccia, lasciandogli un lieve bacio fra i capelli.  
"Sono felice di saperlo." gli rispose, e si addormentò così con lui, senza lasciarlo più andare.


End file.
